


Debate Night

by Johnlockedinwarstan



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedinwarstan/pseuds/Johnlockedinwarstan
Summary: Irene Adler and Molly Hooper run competing campaigns for their parties nominations.





	Debate Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about English politics so this is based off of American politics.

Some said Irene ran a dirty campaign of blackmail and smear campaigns. She didn't particularly care. The truth was the truth after all. They had to answer for their record. She was just taking advantage of what they had done. Nice girls finish last.

Molly was one of Irene's harshest critics. She was also her opponent. She ran on a platform of equality and respect. Somehow the media were harsher on her than her opponent.

"Molly Hooper is to soft spoken and weak."

"Mousy Molly"

"You would want to marry Molly you would want Irene to run this party and win the election. Molly is too nice for politics"

"Evil Queen vs Princess for party nominations."

"Welcome to the first debate of this election cycle. Your candidates are Molly Hooper, Irene Adler, and Amos Dimmock. You will each have two minutes to respond to a question and thirty second to respond to an opponent. Everyone clear."

Everyone on stage responds in the affirmative.

"This first one's for you Irene: Do you think that the other candidates are qualified to run this party and the country.

"No…"

Muffled laughter and screams from the audience.

"But we all know that this question is about whether or not Ms. Hooper is qualified. Because nobody knows Dimmocks first name. I find most.of.the attacks on her aren't on policy but their.own misogynist assumptions. If someone else is to win this election it should be Ms. Hooper."

"Would you like to respond to that Ms. Hooper?"

"The enemy isn't anyone on this stage. It's the bad ideas of the other party. I have questioned my opponent on this in the past. Regardless of who wins we need to support them and get them into the Capital."

As they shake hands after the debate Irene whispers in Molly's ear.

"If it weren't for the scandal I do believe I'd ask you out."

Molly laughs and responds.

"Maybe I'll take you you on that after the nomination."

'Nominee buys"


End file.
